LND, POTO, and Finding Nemo the Musical?
by Starry-EyedandStormy
Summary: Well... what would happen if characters from POTO and LND  along with myself decided to put on "Finding Nemo the Musical" in my backyard? LET US FIND OUT! XD  Note as of 10/1: This story is on hold until further notice
1. Intro

**Hello to my readers!**

**This is my first venture into comedic fanfic. It was inspired by listening to my iPod on shuffle. The POTO theme song had just ended, then "In the Big Blue World" from Finding Nemo the Musical (in Disney's Animal Kingdom) came on, and then the Coney Island Waltz came on...**

**I will also say it was in part inspired by a fanfic by BroadwayFanGirl91 called "Finding Nemo Presents: Phantom of the Opera". I reccomend it to those of you who like POTO and Disney. :) Thanks to her for letting me do this! (I did ask permission first)**

**On with the story/show!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own FN, or POTO, or LND, but if I did, the world would be a much more awesome place...**

"... I still don't see why we have to do this..."

Because, Erik, I said so that's why.

Hello! ILoveRaminKarimloo here, and I'd like to welcome you to my backyard. (It will be converted into a stage very soon.) Thanks to the magic of FanFiction, I am here with Erik (aka. the Phantom, aka. Mr. Y), Christine, Raoul (aka. the Fop), Gustave, Miss Fleck, the Mighty Squelch, and Doctor Gangle. They're all staying with me for a while, and we've been bored out of our minds trying to figure out what to do with ourselves. I just suggested that we put on a musical! They all agreed. I suggested tons of various musicals, and no one could agree on anything. I then decided to make a final ruling.

"WE WILL BE PERFORMING FINDING NEMO: THE MUSICAL!"

*collective groan from all but Gustave and Miss Fleck*

Fleck:" What are all of you complaining about? I really liked that movie, and a musical version of it would be even better!"

Gangle:"The whole 'handicapped with a gimpy fin' really resonated with you, didn't it, my feathered friend?"

Fleck:"Well, it's very similar to dealing with life with a twisted leg!"

Guys, please don't argue over this now. People are reading, and I don't think they want to hear this...

Fleck: *ignoring me and shouting at Gangle* "WELL YOU TRY GOING THROUGH LIFE WITH A LEG THAT DOESN'T WORK WITHOUT A BRACE!"

Ugh, we'll leave them to that for now...

Gustave: That movie was beeeeauuuuuuutiiiiiiiiful!

Please Gustave, don't. Just don't.

Anyway, I'm going to assign everyone a role now! The cast will be as follows!

Nemo: Gustave (obviously)

Marlin: Erik 

Raoul:"Hey! Why don't _I _get to be Marlin?"

Because you can't sing well enough to play him. Moving on...

Dory: Miss Fleck

Fleck: *stops her shouting at Gangle long enough to hear* "Why am I playing Dory?"

She has to "swim", which requires cables, and you being an aerialist and all, I figured you'd be good with that.

Fleck:"Oh, okay." *resumes shouting at Gangle*

Crush: Gangle

Bruce: Squelch

Gill: Raoul

Flo: Christine

Peach: Me!

Squirt: Also me!

NOTE: IF YOU ARE NOT IN A PARTICULAR SCENE, YOU WILL BE IN THE CHORUS FOR THAT NUMBER

Any questions?

*all shake their heads "no"*

Okay then! We will go start rehearsing now, and we'll be back with the actual show, as soon as it's ready!

*turns around to see Raoul staring confusedly at a fish puppet that Erik just made, Fleck and Gangle still arguing, Erik continuing to make fish puppets, Gustave running around singing "Beautiful", and Christine and Squelch standing there awkwardly*

...This may take a while...

**WooHoo! What do you think! This won't be a terribly long fanfic. I just needed to take a break from the intensity of writing my other current fic (shameless self-promotion here) "Fur is a Girl's Best Friend", which is the backstory for Cruella DeVil!**

**REVIEW! Please? *does puppy-dog face***


	2. Rehearsals and Announcements

**Woohoo! Chapter 2! Sorry this is so short.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Yeah, I had some trouble with figuring out the cast. I did think that Christine would make a good Dory, but in the show, Dory has to do all kinds of aerial flips and stuff while holding the Dory puppet, so I figured that Fleck would be better than her at that. Besides the fact that I'm kind of a Fleck/Erik fan myself... But thank you, as always, for your kind words and support! (And I did give Christine another role in this chapter)**

* * *

><p>Okay, we're back! Before we begin, there's one change I need to announce about the cast:<p>

POTO &LND characters: "What?"

Christine is to also play Nemo's mother, Coral.

Christine:"You mean I have to learn more lines?"

Not very many. Coral is only in the very beginning, the first few minutes of the first scene.

Christine:"Oh. Okay."

LET'S GO PEOPLE! TIME TO REHEARSE! TIME IS MUSIC!

Raoul:"I thought the expression was 'time is money'."

Technically, it is. However, I feel that it is a stupid expression that way. Music is way more important to me than money.

Erik:"Hear, hear to that!"

*A few excruciating rehearsal hours later...*

Okay! I think we're ready to put on the show!

Gustave:"We don't have a set."

Oh.

*One excruciating set-building-time later*

Okay, NOW we're ready! I'll get the recording of the epic announcer...

Christine:"Break a leg, everyone!"

*the announcement tape with the voice of an Australian woman starts*

_"Hello, and welcome to Disney's Animal Kingdom..."_

Gangle:"I thought you said that we're in your back yard?"

We are, but the show plays in Walt Disney World.

_"We would like to ask you to silence all cell phones, and refrain from talking during the performance. Also, for your safety, and the safety of our performers, we ask that you don't leave your seat..."_

_*the announcement continues until...*_

_"And now, we are proud to present; Finding Nemo: the Musical !"_

*Cheers from everyone*

**Well? What does everyone besides BroadwayFanGirl91 think? I know it's a stupid concept, but that's what makes it so fun to write!**


	3. On with the Show! Prologue

**Okay, very short chapter here, but I will be posting the chapters by song, and this is the Prologue. I do recommend going on Youtube and listening to the soundtrack for the show becuase the music is actually pretty good, and you'll have a better feel for what I've written. I will post whenever I have time...**

**Yet again, I don't own POTO, LND, or FN, but it would be great if I did becuase I don't really like Andrew Lloyd Webber...**

*Intro music*

Marlin (Erik): Wow! Just look at that view! Did your man deliver, or what?

Coral (Christine): *Laughing* Marlin! You're going to wake the kids! We still have to name them, you know... I like _Nemo_.

Marlin: Well, we can name one of them Nemo, but I'd like most of them to be: Marlin Jr!

*Suddenly a shadow is seen, and ominous music plays*

Marlin: What was that?

*A large barracuda appears in shadow again*

Marlin: Coral, get inside the house. *sees her looking down at the eggs* Coral, don't worry. They'll be fine. *sees her preparing to swim down to the eggs* Coral, Coral!

*the barracuda strikes, strobe lights flash, and nothing can be seen*

Marlin: NOOO!

*the stage goes black, then a spotlight comes up on Marlin, alone with a pinpoint of light for the only surviving egg*

Marlin: *looking around* Coral? Coral!... No, no, no, no... *sees the egg* Oh, don't worry. Daddy's here... Daddy's got you... I promise that I will never let anything happen to you... _Nemo._


	4. In the Big Blue World

**Just to clarify, the show in AK is done in the style of the Lion King musical with puppets. Imagine something like that while reading this. (However, I must say, Erik playing the neurotic Marlin makes me just want to giggle...:)**

* * *

><p>Nemo (Gustave):*jumping around hyperly*" Time for school! Time for school! !"<p>

MARLIN:"Alright we're excited. It's you first day of school Nemo, we're ready to learn, to get some knowledge.  
><em>Now what's the one thing we remember before we head out from here?"<em>

NEMO_:"The ocean's not safe  
>So we have to check if the coast is clear."<em>

MARLIN:"Right.  
>We go out.<br>And then back in  
>And then we go out<br>And then back in  
>And one more time<br>Out  
>And then back in<br>And sometimes  
>If you want to do it four times..."<p>

NEMO:"Come on!"

MARLIN:"Ok."

NEMO:*running all over the place*_"Hey dad!  
>Hey dad,<br>Wouldn't it be cool?  
>If I maybe met a shark while I'm at school?"<br>_  
>MARLIN:*struggling to keep up*"No."<p>

NEMO_:"Or an angel fish!  
>Is it true that they have wings?"<em>

MARLIN:"I don't think so."

NEMO_:"Can you believe there are so many things?  
>In the big blue world<br>I'm gonna go explore  
>In the big blue world<br>That I've never seen before  
>So many creatures<br>Swimming 'round the sea  
>In the big blue world<br>And all of them are waiting for me!"_

MARLIN:"That's what I'm afraid of..."

NEMO:*turns to Marlin*"Hey dad! Do you know how old sea turtles are?"

MARLIN:"Sea turtles? I don't know."

NEMO:"Sandy Plankton said that they could live to be a hundred!"

MARLIN:"Well, If I ever meet one, I'll ask..."

NEMO:*runs off again*"Me too! Maybe I'll meet a sea turtle AND a shark!"

Marlin:*catches up and takes Nemo's fin*_"I know you're excited  
>But let's take a little pause<br>Sharks are not our friends, Nemo  
>Haven't you seen Jaws?"<br>_  
>Nemo:"What?"<p>

Marlin_:"You don't want to meet a swordfish  
>You don't want to meet a whale,"<em>

Nemo:"I want to meet a whale!"

Marlin_:"You need me around to watch your tail!  
>In the big blue world<br>You're just a little fish!"_

Nemo:"Aw, dad."

Marlin:_"In the big blue world  
>You'll be seen as a tasty dish."<em>

Nemo:"No..."

Marlin:_"You mean so much to me  
>I don't know what I would do<br>In this big blue world,  
>If something should happen to you."<em>

Nemo_:"No need to worry, dad  
>I'll be okay..."<em>

Marlin_:"I'm scared you'll end up as a clownfish filet  
>We can turn right around<br>We could wait one more year"_

Nemo:"Don't be so boring, dad!  
><em>I belong here! <em>

_*runs ahead; a huge menagerie of sea creatures and plants appear filling the entire stage*_

Wow! Isn't it beautiful?" *snickers from backstage at the chances of Gustave having to say a line like that even in another musical XD*

Marlin:"Nemo!"

Nemo:"Come on, dad!"

Marlin:"Hold my fin, hold my fin!"

Sea creatures:_"Take a look around you  
>The ocean's alive!<br>In the big blue world  
>It's time for you to arrive..."<em>

Marlin:*Swims over to some of the other parents*"Is this where we meet his teacher?"

Dads:"Yup"  
>"Sure is"<br>"Mhmm"

Tad:"What's wrong with his fin?"

Dad:"Be nice! It's his first day of school!"

Marlin:"He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky fin."

Nemo:*embarassed*"Dad."

MR. Ray:*swimming in*_"Let's name the zones  
>The zones<br>The zones  
>Let's name the zones of the open seeeeaaaaaaaaaa!"<em>

Kids:"Mr. Ray!"

MR. Ray:"Climb aboard explorers! Who's this?"

Nemo:"I'm Nemo."

Marlin:"He's got a little fin. I find if he gets tired, just give him a break. Ten, fifteen minutes..."

Nemo:"Dad!"

MR. Ray:"Don't worry. We're gonna travel as a group."

Marlin_:"Nemo, you're such a special kid  
>Want me to come with you?<br>I'd feel better if I did_.  
>Remember everything I've taught you,"<p>

Nemo:"Dad, I'll be alright."

MR. Ray:_"Climb aboard explorers!  
>Hold on tight!<br>Are you ready?"_

Nemo:*Nemo climbs up*_"Yes I'm ready!"_

MR. Ray_:"Really ready?"_  
>Marlin:"I don't think I'm ready..."<p>

MR. Ray and Nemo_:"We're ready to go!"  
><em>

All:"_In the big blue world  
>(we're ready to go)<br>In the big blue world  
>(we're ready to go)<br>In the big blue world..."_

Dads:"You're doing really well for a first timer." "I remember I was a mess when my kid first went to the drop-off..."

Marlin: "Well, what are you gonna do? You gotta let 'em go sometime-...THE DROP-OFF?"


End file.
